


One Night In Arling

by DedicatedWhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedWhovian/pseuds/DedicatedWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are driving along, when Castiel pops into the Impala. Cas has some "work" for Dean, and they drive to the nearest town in Idaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Arling

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm sorta "new" to the Supernatural fandom (on season 6, actually). This was originally just a joke between a friend and I, and then it actually spawned into more of a one shot Destiel fic. 
> 
> I apologize for it probably being totally awful, but she said I should post it. 
> 
> Cheers.

There they were, once again, driving along the never ending road. Dean stared straight ahead, gently bobbing his head to the music, while Sam looked out the passenger window. Their destination was currently in the works, neither of them really knew where they were heading, or cared for that matter. 

"Hello."

Dean nearly drove into a ditch and Sam turned around to see Castiel sitting in the back seat, which had been only littered with take out wrappers and spare clothes beforehand. 

"You have got to stop doing that, Cas!" yelled Dean.

"What do you suggest I do instead?" asked Castiel.

"You could always call!" replied Sam.

"I find such ways of communicating to be irrelevant." said Castiel. 

"Yet popping into a moving vehicle is easier?" retorted Sam.

Dean was in no mood to hear his brother and Cas bicker about such things, and interjected before their conversation could get anymore annoying. "So, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Right. I am here because there is someone who is in need of your...assistance, Dean." 

"Okay, where to? I need details, Cas." 

"The closest town, find a hotel." said Castiel

"That's not very much information to go on...demons, vamps, ghosts, witches?" inquired Sam.

"We aren't dealing with any of those things" replied Cas

Dean pressed his foot into the accelerator, as his hand found the knob on the radio to turn up the music. Sam rolled his eyes as he sunk deeper into his seat. Cas leaned back into the seat, making himself comfortable. 

The sun was just rising over the mountains as Dean pulled into a parking spot at the Finnic Fox Motel. They were in Idaho, specifically a small town several miles south of Donnelly. Sam was asleep, face pressed against the window. Dean opened his door and stepped out onto the black top, he turned to wake up Sam, but Cas stopped him by firmly gripping his arm. Dean turned quickly and faced Cas. 

"Let him sleep, he needs it." said Castiel. 

"Well all right, that doesn't seem very comfortable though." said Dean. 

Dean and Cas made their way to the main office and picked up a room key. 

"Well, I drove all night long so I think I'm going to catch a few Z's before we get to work on this...whatever it is." 

"Dean, I...the reason I wanted you to let Sam sleep is so we could talk. I've been meaning to say something for a quite long time."

"Uh-huh..." Dean replied as he removed his shoes and jacket.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, and removed his own coat. 

Dean looked at Cas in puzzlement and said "Spit it out Cas, I don't got all day!"

"I..." was all Cas could manage to say before he found himself pushing Dean against the nearest wall and planting his lips upon Dean's. 

Dean's first instinct was to repel, and he attempted to push Cas off of him.

On second thought, Cas's lips were quite soft, and seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Dean gave in, and wrapped his arms around Castiel, one hand at the back of his head, entwining his fingers in Cas's hair. Cas took this as a go ahead, and pulled Dean over to the bed, pushing him down onto it. 

Dean wasn't sure where this was going to go, but wherever it was, he liked it. Cas ran one hand up Dean's chest, and under his shirt. He was incredibly toned, and Cas wanted his shirt gone. Throwing a leg over Dean, he sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his angel like strength.

For the first time in several minutes, he broke the kiss, but only to help Dean remove his t-shirt. Dean smiled up at Cas, and playfully said "Well this isn't fair, you ought to remove your shirt too." 

Cas nodded and removed his own button up, tossing it to the floor behind him. Dean ran his hands over Castiel's chest, admiring his pecs, toned stomach and lastly, his happy trail. Dean pulled Cas down and kissed him once more, reaching around to grab his shapely butt with one hand. 

Cas clearly enjoyed it, as he nipped at Dean's bottom lip harder than the times before. Dean found his hands going for the front of Castiel's slacks, fiddling with the button and zipper. He wanted those damn things off, right now.

He successfully unfastened Castiel's pants, and once he had, Dean flipped Cas onto his back, and slid his slacks off. Dean stood up, only to remove his own jeans. His erection was uncomfortable under such tight restriction. At least his boxers were composed of a stretchy fabric. Cas ogled at Dean standing above him, eyeing his groin area with a sort of seductive smile. Cas sat up, finding Deans cock to be right in his face, hidden beneath a sheath of dark blue cotton.

Castiel put two fingers from each hand just under the elastic band of Dean's boxers, pulling him forward a bit. Cas looked up at Dean, who was staring down at him smiling awkwardly. He proceeded to move his hands to Dean's hips, where he finally pulled down his boxers. His member sprung out, nearly hitting Cas's face. Dean chuckled, and Cas just ignored him. He didn't know where to start, but he knew he wanted it all. 

Dean couldn't wait any longer, and he pushed Cas down onto the bed, feeling the other man's erection through fabric against his own bare one. He kissed Castiel roughly, and then down his neck, nipping at it along the way. He ran a hand over his chest, and down the mans stomach. Dean proceeded to slide his hand under Cas's boxers, gripping his cock firmly and beginning to stroke it slowly. Cas groaned with pleasure, and Dean kissed his neck a few more times before returning to his mouth. 

Cas moved one of his own hands to Dean's penis, lightly touching it, almost like he was afraid to grasp it completely. Dean's grip and speed intensified when Cas began stroking his cock. Cas broke away from the kiss and moaned, Dean resumed kissing and nipping at his neck. In a swift movement, Cas let go of Dean's member, climbed atop Dean, and began kissing his lower stomach, along his perfectly toned groin lines.

Dean was surprised at how quickly he became empty handed, almost missing the feel of Cas's penis. Cas gripped the base of the shaft with one hand, and used his tongue to run from his hand to the head, circling it slowly when he got there. Dean groaned, and gripped the blanket under him. Castiel put his lips just over the head of Dean's sizeable cock, sucking gently. He used his other hand to gently cup and massage Dean's balls. Castiel took Dean's member into his mouth, continuing to suck and use his tongue to tantalise the other man. 

Dean moaned, cursing under his breath as Castiel quickened pace, nearly sending him over the edge. 

"Dean?!" came Sam's voice through the door of the motel room. Cas let go of Dean immediately and began gathering his clothes that were scattered on the floor. Dean didn't even bother sitting up, but instead yelled back to Sam, "Little busy in here Sam!"

"Oh, well let me know when your date with your right hand is over! I'm gonna pick up some food!" replied Sam. Castiel smirked, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"So, where were we?" asked Dean. Cas returned his clothing to the floor, and sat down on the bed next to Dean. The men looked at each other for a moment, and begin kissing and stroking each other once more. Both had gone partially soft during the Sam scare, but it didn't take either of them long to regain full erections. 

Dean wondered if he should return the favor, as he pushed Cas back onto the bed, kissing his way down his torso. Dean had never had "sexual relations" with another man before now, but as far as he knew, he enjoyed it quite a bit. Dean took Castiel's member into his mouth, all at once or nothing he thought. Cas moaned, and Dean swore he heard him mutter his name. 

Castiel was in heaven, Dean's warm mouth and tongue sucked and licked in all the right places. Dean felt Cas's body tensing up, he knew that Cas was on the verge of orgasm. Dean wasn't so sure about having cum in his mouth so he backed off and changed to just his hands. He kept up speed, intending on finishing Castiel off. 

Cas was extremely close, groaning more frequently with nearly every pump of Dean's hand. "Oh Dean, oh my, Deannnn" moaned Castiel. Dean grinned as he watched Cas's cum spurt from the head of his cock, spilling down onto his still moving hand. Dean slowed, releasing the nearly flaccid penis. Cas was still breathing heavily as Dean stood and picked up a white towel from the basket near the bathroom. He sat next to Cas and gently wiped up the cum. 

"I think it's your turn now, Dean." said Cas.

Dean didn't say anything, but instead tossed aside the towel, gripped Cas's hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Dean went to the table where his bag sat, opened it and dug around inside to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Get on your knees." ordered Dean.

Cas did as he was told, and Dean admired the fine ass before him. He then coated two fingers in lube, and slowly inserted one into Cas's ass. Castiel gasped, and Dean began to move it in and out at a slow pace. After a few more pumps, he carefully inserted a second finger. Cas moaned, and Dean went faster. 

"I want you to penetrate me now Dean." groaned Cas

Dean removed his fingers, opened the condom and rolled it over his erection with ease. To make sure there wouldn't be any painful friction, he then doused his cock in lube. Dean took one hand and gripped Cas's hip, and wrapped the other at the base of his shaft as he aimed it at the ass before him. Dean pressed the tip of his penis against Castiel's hole, making the man below him moan in delight. He slowly inserted the head, removing his hand from the base of his own, and gripped Cas's other hip. 

With that, he pushed the rest of his member into Cas who groaned in approval. The tightness around Dean's cock was incredible as he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. Cas continued to moan, and Dean started pumping in and out more frequently. Castiel had a hard-on once again, and realizing this, Dean reached forward with one hand to stroke it gently. Castiel shuddered, and Dean smiled. 

"Faster." groaned Cas.

Dean responded very well to this demand and quickened pace, thrusting into the other man's tight ass with all his might. He tossed his head back, breathing heavily as he gripped Cas's hips. Dean could feel it, tension was building and it was about to be released. He continued to penetrate Castiel, pushing harder and faster into that sweet ass. Cas was on the verge of his second orgasm and dug his fingers into the blankets before him.

"Fuck, Cas, oh my god" Dean moaned, "I'm...gon...gonna cum!"

Dean's whole body shook with orgasm, just as Cas's load spurted onto the bed. He thrust a few more times before sliding out of Cas. Panting, Castiel flopped onto his stomach and rolled over to his back. Dean removed the used condom, tossed it in the trash bin, and laid down next to Cas. Neither of the men said anything for a few moments, until Dean spoke up "I should probably give Sam a call."

"You're right" replied Cas.

Dean rolled onto his side so that he faced Castiel and kissed him. Cas kissed Dean back, pulling the shorter man on top of him. Dean didn't want to call Sam, but he knew he ought to break free of Cas's grasp. Castiel's hands ran over Dean's naked body, feeling everything they could reach. Dean unwillingly broke away, rolling back onto the bed, sat up and began gathering his clothing.

Cas sat up as well, and was clean and dressed in the blink of an eye. Dean slipped on his jeans and pulled on a shirt before picking up his cell phone and dialing Sam.


End file.
